


That's Not What I Meant

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Fluff, Short & Sweet, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor can't quite forgive Yuuri for almost breaking up with him, Yuuri has no idea what the hell Victor is talking aboutsuper fluffy fic about miscommunication and getting it sorted





	

“Yuuri, can we talk?”

Yuuri looked away from the woman congratulating him on his silver to look at his coach. Victor was frowning slightly and his shoulders were tight and tense. Yuuri felt his own smile fade, whatever Victor wanted to talk about couldn’t be good.

“Of course, please excuse me” Yuuri said giving the woman one last smile as he let Victor lead him away to a quiet corner by his elbow. He kept giving Victor worried glances, his coach’s expression was slightly pained as they came to a stop and he ran a hand through his beautiful silvery hair.

“Victor you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” Yuuri could feel a cold tightness in the pit of his stomach, was Victor going to say it’s all been a mistake? Victor sighed, glanced at Yuuri and then looked away again, his gaze set on a point on the carpet.

“Yuuri since you’re going to come to St. Petersburg I feel I need to be honest with you. I want you there, more than I can say, and I’ll try to move past this but you should know, I’m really angry with you still for trying to break up with me” Victor told him.

“What?” Of all the things he was worried Victor would say, that had not appeared on the list.

“Come on Yuuri, I know you only said it because of your nerves and insecurities but you must understand why it’s hard for me to just forgive you” Victor explained with a sigh.

“No I mean what are you talking about? When did I try to break up with you?” Yuuri asked, his forehead crinkling in confusion. Victor looked over at him then and took in his honest confusion before his frown grew puzzled as well.

“What do you mean? Are you pretending it didn’t happen because I was there Yuuri, I heard it clear as day” There was deep hurt behind Victor’s words.

“But I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about! I never tried to break up with you!” Yuuri was waving his hands almost frantically. Victor was staring at him with his mouth open.

“Seriously? Right in our hotel room after the short program Yuuri, you were pretty damn clear!” Victor wasn’t quite shouting but the irritation was clear in his voice, but Yuuri didn’t notice because he suddenly realised what Victor had been referring too.

“Victor! For heaven’s sake, why would you get breaking up with you from that? I was clearly talking about my career and our coach student relationship! I never said anything about our personal relationship! I just bought us matching gold rings the day before after all why would you think I was dumping you?” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh half of relief and half of frustration. Why the hell would Victor ever think Yuuri wanted to break up?

Victor stared at Yuuri for a moment before face-palming.

“Oh for the love of…Yuuri the _language_ you used…of course I thought you were breaking up with me!” Victor mumbled into the palm of his hand.

“No one but you could ever mistake me wanting to retire as breaking up with the person I’ve been obsessed with since I was twelve” Yuuri insisted with his arms crossed over his chest. Victor dropped his hand and full on glared at his fiancé.

“Oh really? Let’s get a second opinion then” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and dragged him over to Phichit and Chris who were deep in conversation.

“Settle an argument for us,” Victor began as they reached their friends, “Yuuri tell them exactly what you told me the night after the short program and I mean exactly. Open with the same six words you opened with that night” Victor demanded. Yuuri rolled his eyes and folded his arms back over his chest.

“After the final, let’s end this” he said raising his eyebrow at Victor as if to say ‘happy now?’ Phichit gasped and Chris gave a low whistle.

“Man Yuuri that is _cold_ ” the Swiss skater said with a shake of his head.

“Yeah Yuuri how could you!” Phichit agreed looking at Victor with pity.  Yuuri just gaped at them.

“Oh my god, I was just talking about retiring from skating! Which I have to point out I changed my mind about!” Yuuri said throwing up his hands while Victor smirked.

“Seriously? Yuuri do you even hear yourself? No wonder Victor looked so upset before the free skate.” Phichit was also facepalming and Chris looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“What? It’s very clear what I was talking about! You’re all nuts!” Yuuri folded his arms back over his chest as he pouted.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his tone gentler now, “How would you feel if I said ‘lets end this’?” Immediately Yuuri felt a cold pit of dread in his stomach, imagining Victor leaving and never seeing him again and…oh…oh shit.

Oh, Yuuri was an asshole.

“There you go,” Victor said in a singsong voice as realisation hit Yuuri’s face, “Thanks guys.” He said to their friends before leading Yuuri away to another quiet corner.

“I am so sorry Victor. I was so focused on making the right step for your career and so we could be together I forgot to process how it would sound to you.” Yuuri told him as soon as they had a little privacy.

“Well I’m far less mad now that I know you had no intention of leaving me” Victor said with a smile.

“Of course I had no intention of leaving you, part of the reason I was going to retire was so I wouldn’t have to be apart from you while you trained. But since we’re both insane it works out that neither of us will have to retire for that” Yuuri told him with a smile but a sad one, he hadn’t meant to cause Victor that much pain, “I’m still sorry” he whispered, the smile falling from his lips. Victor opened his arms and Yuuri gratefully stepped into his embrace.

“Well I feel like a can forgive you without too much angst now that I know the truth but I’m still a little mad at you for being such a dunce to word it like that…but it’s about as mad I get at Makkachin for breaking something while playing…which is to say not very mad at all.” Victor said as he held Yuuri tight.

“Are you comparing me to your dog?” Yuuri asked with a laugh.

“No, I’m comparing you to OUR dog.” Victor told him and Yuuri’s chest felt warm with happiness at that thought.

“I love you Victor, more than I have any right to.” Yuuri told his lover.

“I love you too Yuuri, far more than you know or believe” Victor responded.

“OI! STOP BEING GROSS AND GET OVER HERE YOU TWO! YAKOV WANTS A WORD!” Yuri’s voice hit them like the small skater’s kicks, hard and out of the the blue.  The couple laughed and moved so Victor had one arm slung over Yuuri’s shoulder as they walked towards their future together.


End file.
